Gohanzel, ¡deja caer tu cabello!
by Salamander's eye
Summary: Gohanzel es joven con una extensa cabellera, prisionero de una maniática del cabello. Él pasa sus días cantando desde su torre, esperando su libertad, no obstante, será su canto que lo conducirá a la libertad y también al amor.


**Gohanzel, ¡deja caer tu cabello!**

DRAGON BALL Z ES DE AKIRA TORIYAMA

 **Sinopsis:** Gohanzel es joven con una extensa cabellera, prisionero de una maniática del cabello. Él pasa sus días cantando desde su torre, esperando su libertad, no obstante, será su canto que lo conducirá a la libertad y también al amor.

 **Nota de autora:** Bueno, por ahora, la saga de drabbles de _Vida de un fanficker_ quedaran en pausa, el final será más extenso y le estoy dando un cariño especial.

Por ahora, solo habrá historias sin conexión algunas en _Los mil y un momentos._

Este sí será un one-shot extenso, espero les guste. Las historias extensas no las pondré en _Los mil y un momentos_ porque ahí quiero hacer todo corto.

* * *

 **Capítulo único – Gohanzel, ¡deja caer tu cabello!**

Había una vez un matrimonio, mejor dicho, dos matrimonios que deseaban hacía mucho tiempo tener un hijo.

—¡Cállate, cara de mono!

—¡Deja de molestar, Krillin! ¡Yo seré padre primero! —recrimina el nombrado—. ¡Y mi nombre es Goku!

—Claro, ¿tú y que mujer? —indagó desafiante.

De pronto una fuerte embestida abatió a Krillin (sin matarlo, por suerte) quien al incorporarse observó a una mujer de traje morado junto al hombre de traje naranja con el que discutía hace instantes.

—Esta mujer —Goku ayudo a incorporarse a su amigo y lo colocó frente a la figura femenina—. Krillin, ella es Milk. Milk él es Krillin, mi mejor amigo.

Ambos se saludaron amistosamente y Krillin no se quedó atrás tras ese encuentro. En poco menos de un año ambos volvían a discutir de paternidad ahora con sus esposas presentes.

—Cuando conocí a Krillin no pensé que esto seguiría —expresó Lazuli, la esposa del nombrado.

—En verdad, llevan casi un año así. ¿No crees de deberíamos darles un hijo y ya? —indagó Milk a su acompañante quien asintió con pesadez.

Y tras mucho pelear, al fin dieron las mujeres dieron esperanzas a sus esposos que querían se cumpliesen sus deseos. En la alcoba de cada matrimonio- quienes habían accedido a vivir juntos con tal de que sus esposas portadoras de sus hijos estén alegres y nada molestas- había una ventana pequeña, cuyas vistas daban a un hermoso huerto, en el cual se encontraban toda clase de flores y legumbres. Se hallaba rodeado de una alta pared, y nadie se atrevía a entrar dentro, porque pertenecía a una hechicera muy poderosa y temida de todos, que, según los rumores de tierras lejanas, ella había sido asesinada por un hombre-perro del cual ella había querido quitar su cabello plateado como la luz de la luna.

Un día estaba donde sus esposos no peleaban, por suerte, ambas se encontraban en sus alcobas y estaban en la ventana mirando al huerto en el cual vieron un cuadro plantado de rapunzeles, y les parecieron tan maduros y tan frescos, que sintieron antojo por comerlos.

—¿Lo has visto, Lazuli?

—Por supuesto Milk, cada día que pasa mi paladar lo desea más.

Ambas solo mencionan aquellos frutos y suspiraban con pena, y, como no había algún otro alimento que pudiese satisfacerlas, comenzaron a estar tristes, pálidas y enfermizas. Ante esos estados los esposos de ellas, asustados, decidieron indagar.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Lazuli?

—Krillin, si no puedo comer esos deliciosos rapunzeles que veo con deseo todos los días desde nuestra alcoba, moriré de seguro.

Krillin, como buen esposo que no quería ver morir a su esposa y al pequeño que iba en su vientre, fue por aquellos frutos al huerto perteneciente a la bruja temida.

En el cuarto lindero, ocurría algo similar, pero al estilo de Goku y Milk.

—¿A ti que te pasa, Milk? No estas nada gorda.

—Oh, Goku, ¡necesito esos frutos llamados rapunzeles del huerto de aquella bruja, sino moriré de hambre!

El hombre rascó su cabeza, confundido.

—¿Y yo que consigo a cambio?

Milk suspiró.

—¡Cabeza de mono, tú hijo no morirá!

—Ah, entonces sí —entonces Goku salió al patio que daba al terreno de la bruja donde se encontró con su compañero.

—¿Tú esposa también? —se indagaron en unísono y también se asintieron entre sí.

—Solo esto y luego me te juro que iré a donde Bulma por unos calmantes —resopló Krillin.

—Cuando vayas no te olvides de mí —acotó Goku mientras ambos se dirigían por los frutos.

El primer día fue fácil, ambos prepararon un banquete con los rapunzeles: ensaladas, tartas y pasteles y eso. Lamentablemente para las mujeres, les supo tan bien, tan bien, que al día siguiente las tenían con muchas más ganas todavía de volverlo a comer. No podían tener descanso si sus maridos no iban otra vez al huerto.

Así fue por dos semanas.

—Sigo pensando en los calmantes.

—Yo también, pero ya van dos semanas que no podemos estar un momento sin venir a este huerto.

—Lo sé, ¡esto me está oxidando! —se quejó Goku—. Milk no me deja entrenar.

—¿Crees que para mí es fácil?... ¡hace días que no como un buen bocado! —Krillin sollozo apenado.

Mientras sufrían, no se percataron de una presencia femenina observando desde las sombras de la noche. Esta era la presencia de Yura Sakasagami, una mujer amaba el buen cabello, sedoso y suave.

—¡Ustedes, par de intrusos! —les dijo encolerizada—. ¿Cómo se atreven a venir a mi huerto y a robarme mis rapunzeles como unos ladrones?, ¿no saben que puede venirles una desgracia de parte de esta sensual servidora frente suyo?

Los hombres parpadearon confundidos. En ojos humanos, quizás esa mujer de cabello corto castaño sería una fruta prohibida, pero ellos eran hombres casados y algo torpes. A una fémina humana no la hallaban atractiva-aunque estuviesen en su forma humana-para ellos, las verdaderas sensuales eran mujeres tenaces y fuertes, como sus esposas.

—Ah…—respondieron un tanto dudosos.

—Y bien, ¿cuál es su excusa? —indagó la mujer.

—Bueno verá señorita…—Krillin era el mejor medidor de los dos en cuestión de palabras. De cosas físicas, era mejor su compañero—…nuestras esposas han visto sus rapunzeles desde la ventana y se les han antojado de tal manera que morirían si no lo comiesen.

La hechicera entonces pensó, ¿qué podía resultar de esas humanas? Sí ya habían tomado grandes raciones de sus frutos era obvio que esos bebés serían unos humanos con poderes extraordinarios y a su mente se le vino la posibilidad

¿Cómo sería el cabello de alguien con poderes? En sus manos solo pudo tener algunos y les había resultado suculentos, y ahora podían tenerlos… ¡De por vida! Puesto que la gente con atribuciones mágicas regenera su poder, esos chicos generarían aquellas cabelleras de por vida para ella y solo para ella.

¡Esos bebés debían de ser tuyos!

Y Yura les dijo entonces deponiendo su enojo.

—Si es así como dices, tomen cuanto rapunzeles quieran, pero con una condición: tienen que entregarme el hijo que dé a luz su esposa. Nada le faltará mis hombres. Los cuidaré como si fuera su madre.

Ambos hombres se miraron consternados.

—¿Qué haremos, Goku? —murmuró Krillin.

—Ver a mi hijo, aunque sea solo por unos minutos y que luego se lo lleve esta vil mujer es preferible a ver morir a mi esposa y al bebé que no veré nacer —confesó Goku algo apenado. Si bien era algo que afectaría a Milk, lo creía que era lo mejor.

Krillin no estaba convencido, pero no tenía alternativa. Estaba de acuerdo con su compañero de que eso era la mejor salida, pero ellos y sus respectivas esposas.

—Aceptamos —dijeron ambos a regañadientes.

Yura sonrió con perversidad y les expresó:

—Han de saber que mi nombre es Yura Sakasagami y futura madre de sus hijos, hombres.

Y pasaron los meses para que ambas dieran luz- para sorpresa de todos- a unos niños humanos con cabellos extensos.

—Esto es un efecto secundario de comer aquellos frutos—declaró Goku ante la mirada consternada de Milk y Lazuli.

—No importa, lo quiero así, sigue teniendo esa mirada que tienes tú —expresó tomando al recién nacido entre manos con algo de pena, en breve lo separarían de él.

Ante ese cuadro alegre y penoso, Krillin miro a su esposa que también miraba con mucha estima aquella pequeña criatura.

—¿La quieres igual? —le indaga Krillin. Lazuli asintió—. ¿Aunque se vea extraña con ese exceso de cabello?

—Podrá ser horripilante incluso, pero tiene esa mirada de idiota y de buen corazón que tienes tú—el hombre echó un vistazo a su hija unos momentos, era cierto: esa mirada de desafío hacia el mundo con una pizca de bondad era la que adornaba esos ojos claros de la recién nacida.

—Marron…— murmuró Lazuli—, …sé que es tonto nómbrala porque se ira, pero me gustaría llamarlo así.

—Querida, nómbrala como quieras —y un poco apenado al recordar que se iría, colocó al lado de la canasta de la pequeña un traje naranja con un signo particular—. Espero que no te olvides de tus padres.

Por otro lado, Goku hizo algo similar, colocó una esfera con cuatro estrellas junto al pequeño Gohan.

—Te nombramos Gohan en honor a mi abuelito, hijo —comenzó a decirle—. No podremos verte crecer ni saber de tu destino, pero por lo menos me gustaría darle algo de mí: una esfera de cuatro estrellas que fue un tesoro para mí.

La hechicera se presentó en la morada y sonrió satisfecha, era como lo había predicho: dos hijos que podían regenerar sus cabellos. Él hijo de Goku tenía una cabellera negra y brillante, mientras, el bebé de Krillin y Lazuli, pese a ser rubia, el hecho de tener diminutas partículas de rapunzeles en él le daba un brillo esplendoroso a esa cabellera.

—Gohan y Krillin…, —habló Krillin, para sorpresa del trío—…al menos conserva sus nombres, mujer loca por el cabello.

—Mira tú, hombre sin nariz. Ahora son míos y les daré un nombre que yo quiera —exclamó Yura de manera amenazante—. Pero como soy una linda chica, cumpliré lo que dices: Rapunrron será tu niña y Gohanzel será el pequeño.

Y sin más la mujer salió de allí dejando un ambiente de pena entre las parejas. Gohanzel y Rapunrron eran las criaturas más hermosas que ha habido bajo el sol. Para Yura Sakasagami fue difícil lidiar con los poderes que tenían sus _hijos_ , pero supo soportar hasta cuando cumplieron los doce años que los encerró en una torre que había en un bosque, la cual no tenía escalera ni puerta, sino únicamente una ventana muy pequeña y alta.

Cuando la hechicera quería entrar se ponía debajo de ella y decía:

—¡Rapunrron y Gohanzel, echen sus cabellos que yo subiré por ellos!

Pues que ambos chicos tenían unos cabellos muy largos y hermosos y tan finos como el oro hilado. Apenas oían la voz de la hechicera ocurría lo siguiente:

—¡Otra vez esa loca del cabello! —bufó la hija de Krillin y Lazuli—. Te toca ir a ti, Gohan.

—¡Espera, Marron, ella nos llama a los dos por esos nombres afeminados y por eso debemos ir los dos! —acotó el hijo de Goku y Milk.

—Agradezco saber que en este traje estaba un nombre más adecuado a mí, Marron.

—Digo lo mismo, esta esfera tiene escrito el nombre de Gohan —señaló tomando el amuleto que colgaba en su cuello.

Nuevamente el canto de la mujer llegó al oído de Gohan y Marron.

—Dejemos de hablar y hagámosle caso a la loca —y sin más Marron asintió y junto a su compañero de torre tiraron sus cabellos rubios y negros, respectivamente, hacía el suelo para que Yura Sakasagami subiese.

—¡Hola mis amores dueños de hermosos cabellos! —exclamó besando las mejillas de ambos—. ¿Cómo están?

—Lo mismo de siempre, loca —acotó Marron tras un bufido.

—Oh, mi querida Rapunrron, ¿por qué no eres como Gohanzel y me dices mamá? —exclamó la hechicera tomando hebras claras de la indagada—. ¿Acaso quieres que te regañe?

Marron tragó saliva, los castigos de su _mamá_ siempre aparecían cuando alguno de los dos no se adaptaba a sus peticiones.

¡Y vaya que eran castigos!

—No, no quiero castigo…, mamá…—lo último lo dijo casi en un murmullo asqueado, pero convincente para Yura.

—Bien dicho —y ella se alejó de Marron y contemplo a Gohan—. Gohanzel, trae contigo unas sillas y ponte a hacerles masajes a tu madre.

El nombrado asintió y se dispuso a cumplir su orden mientras la maniática del cabello quitaba hebras oscuras de él. Con el rabillo del ojo miraba a su compañera, si bien peleaban, era la única persona con la que podía hablar y estar tranquila, por alguna razón ambos sabían que esa mujer no era su madre ni mucho menos su amiga.

Era alguien que los había separado de su verdadero lugar y ellos algún día tendrían que averiguarlo y volver.

—¡Continua hijo y no mires a la insolente de tu hermana! —irrumpió Yura al hijo de Goku quien volvió su vista a los pies que estaba por masajear.

Tenían que volver a su lugar de origen, pero les sería imposible siendo custodiados por aquella maniática del cabello y castigos siniestros.

Lamentablemente, ese día Yura se llevó a Marron (para no mal influenciar a Gohanzel, según ella) dejando a ambos chicos separados y a Gohan solo en esa torre.

Y esa era la vida que llevó Gohan a partir de ese instante. Más sucedió, transcurridos unos años, que pasó por aquel bosque una princesa algo acomplejada con ella misma.

Videl Satán se veía a sí misma como una muchacha que no tenía nada que lucir a sus dieciocho años, aunque tuviera pretendientes, estos solo la cortejaban para desposarla y así tomar el mandato del reino de Orange Star. Al ser una mujer con sabiduría y cerebro, a todos los rechazaba y ellos, por ser idiotas y malditos, le decían a ella:

—De todas formas, no me casaría con mujer plana como tú y tonta.

Y la pobre estaba aturdida por su falta de busto a causa de esos dichos, sin embargo, les proporcionaba una patada donde más les pudiera doler.

Esta princesa era la que vagaba por el bosque pensando en sus complejos y anhelando resolverlos cuando un oyó un estruendoso ruido que llego a sus oídos.

—¿Qué será eso? —indaga y miró hacia arriba—. Viene de esa torre. Debo ir a ver.

¿Y quién hacía dicho ruido? Pues era Gohanzel que pasaba el tiempo en su soledad entreteniéndose en repetir con su hosca voz las más _agradables_ canciones compuestas por el mismo.

—Quien sea el cantante, es adicto al rock and roll—acotó la princesa Videl dirigiendo su vista a la torre—. Pero debo admitir que son melodías agradables.

¿Sería buen mozo aquel cantante de rock?

—Debería entrar —agregó, segura.

Videl buscó la puerta de la torre, pero no pudo encontrarla. Estuvo dispuesta a irse derrotada a su casa, pero el cántico había penetrado de tal manera en su corazón, que iba todos los días al bosque a escucharlo.

Estando un día debajo de un árbol, vio que llegaba una hechicera, y la oyó decir:

—¡Gohanzel, echa tus cabellos que subiré por ellos!

Gohanzel entonces, dejo caer su cabellera y la hechicera subió por ella.

—Si es esa la escalera por la que se sube —dijo la princesa Videl—. Quiero yo también probar fortuna.

Y al día siguiente, cuando empezaba a anochecer, se acercó a la torre y entonces dijo:

—¡Gohanzel, echa tus cabellos que yo subiré por ellos!

Enseguida cayeron los cabellos y subió.

—¿No está más pesada hoy? —murmuró interrogativo. Si hablaba alto podía llevarse un castigo de Yura Sakasagami.

La duda le fue quitada cuando vio como una mujer joven, y no una mujer mayor pero bien cuidada de cuerpo, entrar por la ventana. Al principio se asustó pensando que le haría su _madre_ si se enteraba que había gente desconocida en la torre, pero la chica comenzó a hablarle con la mayor amabilidad- y algo acalorada porque el cantante estaba para partirlo en cuatro- y le refirió que su cántico la había conmovido de tal manera su corazón, que desde entonces no había podido descansar un solo instante y se había propuesto verlo y hablarle.

Ante eso, Gohan se sintió orgulloso por ver qué sus letras eran poemas puros y por saber que su voz no era de un perro enfermo y agónico como le decía la hechicera. Con el miedo ya perdido, ahora era turno de él de indagar a la doncella.

Fue así como fue pasando el tiempo.

La princesa, oculta de Yura Sakasagami, oía durante la tarde el canto del joven quien le dio su verdadero nombre, Gohan. Por la noche y cuando la maniática del cabello se iba, ella subía y se reunía con él para conversar y reír hasta el inicio del alba.

Y no fue de esperarse que el corazón de ambos comienzara a removerse.

—¿Me gusta Gohan? —se indaga una tarde de oír canto—. Cuando me quedo dormida junto a él siempre me abraza por la cintura de manera posesiva.

La princesa estaba toda roja ante ese recuerdo.

—Bueno… —y suspiró, no podía mentirse a sí misma. Aquel muchacho inocente y despistado había llenado su ser amor. Y aunque intentara protegerla como sus pretendientes del reino, en cierta forma ella participaba de protegerse a sí misma, y eso le parecía ideal—. ¡Si me gusta!

Pero no solo Videl se indagaba sobre si amaba al cantante o no. También Gohan se indagaba en relación a la princesa.

—¡Calmado, Gohan, ella ya vendrá! —se tranquilizó en unas de tantas noches en que la princesa iba a su torre—. Pero Yura se fue hace bastante rato y ella sigue sin venir—recordó, angustiado—. Cielos, pareciera que me gusta Videl así…

La cara de Gohan se puso roja.

—¡¿Qué cosas estoy diciendo?! —indagó totalmente nervioso y comenzando a temblar ante la imagen de Videl en su mente—. ¡Solo somos amigos!

— _Oh, no soy idiota. Bien que deseas tenerla en tus brazos_ —un Gohan pequeño vestido con una túnica blanca, alas blancas y una aureola apareció en su hombro y le guiño el ojo—. _Y es obvio, yo también desearía eso…_ — en ese momento se tapó su boca. Había hablado de más.

Gohan sonrió con picardía.

—¿Te gusta Videl, o no, pequeño?

Era el indagado quien estaba rojo ahora.

— _¡Calla tú, calla por tu bien!_ —le recrimina ocultando su sonrojo entre sus brazos.

—¡Anda dilo! —incitó Gohan a su pequeño compañero—. Mírame a mí: ¡Me gusta Videl!

— _¡Idiota, yo soy producto de tu imaginación, es obvio que nos gusta la misma persona!_ —y la imagen del pequeño Gohan se esfumo, dejando al original con el rostro rojo.

Tras eso, Gohan se burló de sí mismo y se sintió satisfecho de haber aclarado sus sentimientos. Sería un idiota sino decía pronto sus sentimientos a la princesa y con eso, podría quizás escapar de aquella torre.

La noche donde se cumplía seis meses desde que empezó a subir sería la ideal.

—Gohan, ¿por qué subimos al cuarto? —indagó Videl siendo arrastrada.

—Tengo que hablar contigo, enana —empezó él—. Es algo importante.

Videl se tensó unos instantes, pero luego le indico que prosiguiera.

—Mira, yo no sé qué siento o como se llama afuera de esta torre. Pero Yura algo me dijo y creo que es lo siento por ti —suspiró y clavo su mirada obsidiana en la azul de la princesa—. Me gustas y no solo eso, creo que puedo decirte esa palabra con "A": Te amo.

—Gohan…, —se quedó sin habla. Él había dicho que gustaba de ella, no solo eso, que la amaba—…yo también siento que me gustas y también te amo.

—¡Genial, entonces puedo besarte! —y sin preguntarle, alzó a la chica de mirada azul y le clavó un voraz beso en los labios—. Oh, ¡lo siento! Fue el impulso y…

Videl asintió sonrojada, pero rodeó sus brazos en el cuello de él para profundizar el beso.

Para cuando el alba se acercaba, una princesa con el estoque de su vestido corrido y un peinado desordenado descendía en cabellos de un joven desaliñado y que apenas si tenía puesto su pantalón. Los dos jóvenes sudorosos y sonrojados de calor hasta la medula.

—Buena noche, ¿eh? —indagó intentando recuperar el aliento.

Y quizás algo cojo, Gohan subió a su cuarto para tirarse a su cama a dormir profundamente con una sonrisa de idiota enamorado en el rostro.

Por otro lado, la princesa apenas llegó al cuarto se quitó la ropa para ponerse el pijama. Parecía una ebria intentando no reír por lo que había hecho.

—Debo sacar pronto a Gohan de allí —y decidida, agregó—. La noche próxima le diré para huir.

La noche siguiente, cuando la muchacha subía por el cabello de su amado, no imaginaba que se encontraría con…

—¡Yura Sakasagami!

—¡Por fin conozco a mi nuera! —exclamó abrazándola. Videl se miró, luego a Yura y luego a Gohan—. Déjame disculparme, por un momento pensé en asesinarte.

—¿Eh?

—Bueno, verás…

 _Tras despertar de la fatídica noche de amor, Gohan se dispuso a quitar todo rastro de su amada de la torre. No fue difícil, llevaba años ocultando evidencia en ese lugar que lo tenía recluido._

 _En poco tiempo se oyó la voz de Yura y sin chistar arrojo su cabello por la torre. Pero este día parecía que la pereza también invadía a la hechicera._

— _¿Por qué tardas tanto en subir? —inquirió Gohan a la mujer de los cabellos—. Videl no tarda tanto._

— _¡Ah, pícaro ruin! —le contestó la hechicera. No creía lo oía—. ¡Qué es lo que oigo! ¡yo que creía haberte ocultado de todo el mundo, y me has engañado! —atrapó encolerizada los hermosos cabellos de Gohan y les dio un par de vueltas a su mano izquierda._

— _¡Espera! —gritó Gohan—. ¡Esto se acabó!_

 _Gohan decidió por despedirse de su melena de león cortándole una espada hecha de sus poderes._

 _Lo que alguna vez fue su enorme y extensa cabellera, ahora era un montón de pelo cortado de su cabeza en las manos de Yura Sakasagami._

— _No… ¡Mi cabello de poderosos! ¡Mi hermoso cabello de poderosos, arruinados!_

— _¿Eh?, ¿poderosos?_

 _Yura suspiró, vaya idiota que era ese pequeño._

— _Mi amor, no tiene sentido que finja más. Yo no soy tu madre —confesó sollozando. Gohan arqueó las cejas—. ¿Qué me ves así?_

— _Yo solo te decía mamá para evitar que me castigas —expresó Gohan tranquilo—. ¿Pero por qué eso de cabello de poderosos?_

— _De acuerdo, igual te lo tenía que decir algún día —Yura suspiró y se sentó en una silla cercana—. Hace dieciocho años, tu madre tenía antojos de rapunzeles y tu padre me los quitaba de mi morada donde yo tenía un huerto lleno de ellas. Como en ese entonces el rumor era que yo era condena bruja, no me preguntaron nada y él muy idiota no sabía que eran rapunzeles mágicos y no ordinarios que convierten cualquier cosa en algo con poderes._

— _¿Y entonces mis padres tienen poderes?_

— _No, el afectado solo fuiste tú por ser los más débil en poder._

— _¿Y entonces qué pasó después? —preguntó._

— _Como mi verdadera obsesión era el cabello, aproveché la oportunidad y a causa de que tu padre seguía sacando rapunzeles le dije que debería entregarte a mí apenas nacieras —continuó—. Y desde entonces te he cuidado._

— _Ah, ¿y nos trajiste aquí? —Yura asintió a Gohan—. ¿Mis padres?_

— _Ellos siguen viviendo detrás de mi casa, esperando que vuelvan —le confesó ahora algo apenada la loca del cabello—. Marron huyó hace años, nunca pude saber dónde fue —agregó, para alivio de Gohan—. Pensé que por ser tú, podría tenerte más tiempo aquí. Yo solo quería cabello de seres poderosos…_

 _Gohan se sintió confundido. La había vencido y podía irse con su chica para buscar a su familia. Pero pese a que esa loca adicta a los cabellos lo había secuestrado de bebé, maltratado con castigos y condenarlo a vivir en una torre. No era tan mala._

 _Quizás maniática, pero no mala._

— _No me quedare aquí otro día más —dijo Gohan mirando a la apenada Yura—. Pero te seguiré dando mi cabello._

— _¿Eh?_

— _Mira, serás una loca de los cabellos, pero es algo que se puede negociar —prolongó—. No es un alma o una pierna._

— _¿De veras harías eso por mí? —Yura puso sus manos en el pecho sonriendo de alegría._

— _Al menos y pese siendo una loca, me educaste y diste de comer. Eso me sirvió con Videl—declaró._

— _¿Te refieres a la chica que mencionaste antes?_

 _Gohan asintió._

— _¿Y cómo es ella? —indagó Yura curiosa—. Quiero al menos saber quién cuidara de ti a partir de ahora._

— _Bueno. Es una chica rara, practica artes marciales y es tierna conmigo, pero también puede ser fuerte y hacer doler con sus patadas._

 _Yura solo río._

—Ósea que ahora usted es buena —concluyó Videl tras lo dicho por Yura, quien asintió.

—Bueno, al menos ahora estamos todos bien ¿O no? —todos asintieron a lo dicho por Gohan.

La princesa sonrió satisfecha, al menos podría estar con su amado sin que una mujer de los cabellos los persiguiera.

—¿Qué tal si vamos a buscar a mis padres? —indagó el muchacho.

—Será lo mejor, recupera el tiempo que te quite —declaró Yura Sakasagami. Extrañaría a ese muchacho.

—Oye, te visitare una vez al mes para dejarte el cabello —calmó el hijo de Goku.

Yura solo sonrió.

—Bueno, ¿y ahora qué sigue? —inquirió la princesa abrazándose a su amado.

—Creo que eso se lo dejamos al destino…

—Sí, eso es algo que ni los cabellos pueden controlar —concluyó Yura viendo, segundos después, como su niño se iba con su amada princesa—. Se feliz, Gohanzel —susurró al viento.

Y nunca supo sí que lo escuchó esa noche fue un _desde luego_ de una hosca voz de rock o solo fue su mente jugándole una broma.

Eso era algo que Yura Sakasagami, la mujer de los cabellos sabía que el destino le respondería luego.

De esta forma, termina la historia de un muchacho secuestrado en una torre, una princesa y una maniática del cabello.


End file.
